nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Random-storykeeper/Template changes
Hi there, I've made some changes to Template:Disambig that (hopefully) improves its functionality. I also implemented this on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki before doing it here. I've been testing out a few changes on the Pixel Love Wiki to see if they might help Nitrome Wiki in the long run. Disambig changes *Changed text from "below" to "above", since our disambiguation pages put the template at the bottom of the page. *Adjusted the link for searching so that it autosearches the page name according to the disambiguation. It brings up a list of search results regardless of whether you have Go search enabled or not, and puts the pagename title in the search field. This works as long as (disambiguation) isn't part of the title, and for those that aren't, well, maybe I'll add a parameter or something to manually change it if needed. *Swapped out the switch parser function for ifeq and removed the includeonly tags. Infoboxes I spent about a month editing Cave Story Wiki, and during that time, an admin there switched the infobox code so that they used another template known as Infobox:Entity. Basically, it unifies all infoboxes so that they use one style. How is this useful? If you want to change the infobox appearance, all that is required to do is change the entity template, and the change is instantly applied to the infoboxes that use this template as their basis. I thought this was a great idea, so I played around with it on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. On the entity template on Cave Story Wiki, all possible parameters are placed within the entity and any applicable parameters are the ones that are specified in each specific infobox template. For Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki, I applied the entity infobox for interactive object, hazard and enemy pages, since they all share similar parameters. I kept characters and games separate (not quite sure what to do with bosses yet). Examples of Infobox Entity can be found here on Cave Story Wiki and here on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. After being able to apply these changes quite seamlessly on NPL Wiki, I thought it might be a good idea to implement it on this wiki as well. Note that this isn't about changing the appearance of the infoboxes, just the way they work and function behind the scenes. It probably doesn't require a lot of community assistance, unless you want to add more parameters or change the physical appearance of the infoboxes themselves. By the way, do you like the way the infoboxes look on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki? I changed them all to match the design I did or Template:Infobox game a few months back. Anti-climactic conclusion So that's pretty much what I've been doing on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki: testing out new functions - along with creating new articles there, of course. Since I'm off school until the start of January, I should have lots of time to help out on this wiki as well as over there. Stay awesume, Nitromians, and be sure to comment on this blog. ;) HAI! ---- Update Changes have been applied to the enemy, hazards and interactive object infoboxes. I usually keep the ones that don't have similar parameters (aka the character and game pages) a separate code. For examples of what the code looks like, I added a small list to Template:Infobox:Entity. Are there any other infoboxes you think should have this change applied to? Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki news